


In the Pit

by J_Ackles



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam kind of hates how Dean always sacrifices himself for him. No he really does hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pit

On his way down, Dean's eyes were closed and his mouth was a silent scream. He immediately lost everything Earthly, sense of time first, when the Earth closed up over him. It was hot, way too hot, and cold, freezing cold in the darkness that was filled with bright red light.

Well, Lucifer's Hell was just a bunch of contradictions wasn't it.

When he hit bottom before he could open his eyes, not that he wanted to, he was whisked away with the voice of Michael, and Lucifer resounding all around him, stuck in The Pit.

**

Sam trembles as he crawls towards where the Earth took his brother. Feeling the ground, Sam tries to find any crack that he can go through to o and find his brother. He needs to save him from The Pit, and than kill him for taking Sam's place. This was Sam's job not Dean's, and yet the idiot got in the way.

He's digging now using his hands to uproot the ground, and cursing the shit out of his brother.

“Fuck you, Dean,” he growls sweating as his eyes tear. “I fucking hate you. Stop fucking saving me.”

Bobby's trying his best to pull him away, to make him stop digging to nowhere and Castiel is just giving him a pitying look, which makes him angry, because isn't he the one that's supposed to look out for Dean. Why is he just standing there?

Sam wants to yell out that important question, but he's busy digging, and he won't stop until he has his brother back with him. Where he should be.

**

To be honest, he really didn't think that being in the Box, Cage, whatever this is supposed to be, with Lucifer and Michael would be that bad. You know, he has been to Hell, so he thought that he already had an idea of what to expect, but he didn't. It's so much worse than he could ever imagine.

During his first time in Hell, he had believed that nothing could be worse than being the main focus of Head Torturer Alistair, but he was wrong. Alistair was good, but Lucifer. . . He's so much better.

He's sometimes not allowed to make a sound, and those are the times where he can hear everything happening, and not just feeling a bone crack in his chest. He can hear it too, and that just somehow makes it a lot worse.

When he's free to relax, Lucifer's words not his, he sees what Lucifer would love to do to Sam. What he should be doing, he always reminds Dean, when he is done relaxing.

It's always the dead eyes of his little brother that make being here a little more bearable.

**

“Samuel-”

The angel sigil pushes Castiel out of his “home”, and Sam is alone again.

There are closed books in the back of him, he's already read them, open books in front of him, he's reading those, and closed books in front them, one he is going to read.

He's going to get Dean out even if it has been. . .

He's going to do it.

The phone rings. Voice-mail: _I've sent my books, and all of my notes. I hope they can be of help to you. Call me back if they aren't. I really do want to help you, Sam._

He doesn't know who that is, because that's not going to help him. He knows people by their numbers now. This caller was 897-564-7564. She has been the biggest supporter where Bobby failed him.

She understood his need to get Dean back.

**

When the candle lights flicker out Sam knows he doesn't have that much time before Dean will be here, and so he does the best he can to hide the bodies of the people he had to sacrifice to have his brother back in the hour that he read it would take.

He spends the last five minutes pacing, and waiting.

He startles when a sound comes from the bed, and there is Dean's body limp, naked, and dirty with dirt, and soil, and _he's so beautiful_.


End file.
